Firework Fun
by KitsuneAkai13
Summary: One-Shot. Trunks and Goten with fireworks? Those words shouldn't be in the same sentence! What will the boys do to celebrate the 4th of July?


Disclaimer: Bleh, quit reminding me, I own nothing.

Summary: Jus' a little 4th fic.

Notes: ---- = separation of stuff.

Author: Happy 4th everyone! Technically it was the 4th of July when I posted it so bleh. Stay safe an' don't blow off yur hands!

Feedback: Yes please, since I lost all the other ones I had.

----------

"Trunks, we should do something for the Fourth of July." Goten said suddenly.

"Huh?" Trunks mumbled.

Goten rolled onto his stomach and poked Trunks' head. "We should do something fun." He repeated.

Trunks remained on his back, a thoughtful look gracing his features.

"You mean like sex?" He said finally.

"No! Geez, is that all you think about?" Goten sighed.

"Well how can I _not_ with a boyfriend like you?" Trunks retorted.

"True." Goten grinned.

"Anyway, what exactly did you have in mind?" Trunks wondered.

"I meant like a prank or something." Goten said.

"Hm, a Fourth of July prank. That could be fun." Trunks nodded.

"Of course it would be fun! We should do it at the picnic later tonight." Goten said excitedly.

Trunks grinned evilly. "That'd be cool, our family's together, all in one place." He smirked.

"So do ya wanna do it?" Goten asked.

"Anything for you Chibi." Trunks smiled.

"Yes!" Goten cheered.

----------

The two walked slowly down the street, enjoying the calm scenery around them.

"So what kind are you getting?" Trunks wondered.

Goten shrugged. "How the hell should I know, I don't know jack squat about fireworks." He snorted.

"Hm, I guess we should just buy the really big ones then." Trunks said to himself.

Goten nodded as they reached the little firework stand at the corner.

"Welcome, what can I get for ya?" The man behind the booth asked.

"We need fireworks." (no duh) Goten said.

"Yeah, big ones." Trunks put in.

The man gave them an odd look and then turned to the crates behind him.

"Do you want anything specific?" He asked.

"Nope, big and loud is good." Goten chirped.

"Okay." The guy shrugged. "How many do you need?" He asked.

"One of those crates should be good." Trunks pointed.

The man nodded and hefted the box onto the booth's "counter".

"Here ya are." He smiled.

"How much will that be?" Trunks asked, reaching for his wallet.

"Forty bucks." The guy replied.

"Here." Trunks placed the bill in the man's hand and lifted the box.

"Let's go Goten." He said to his companion.

"K." Goten said cheerfully, skipping beside his friend.

"So do you have any idea what we're going to do?" Trunks asked curiously as they walked back home.

"Nope." Goten replied happily.

Trunks fell over. (anime style!)

"You don't have any clue as to what you're doing do you?" Trunks sighed tiredly.

"Nope." Goten replied again.

"So the thought just popped in your head that we needed to pull a prank with fireworks." Trunks smiled to himself.

"Pretty much." Goten nodded.

"Okay, well we'll think of something." Trunks smirked.

"Something cool!" Goten agreed.

----------

"This is so cool Trunks!" Goten squealed.

"Of course it is, I thought of it." Trunks said arrogantly.

"Okay, repeat the plans." Goten said holding up his finger.

"We tape the fireworks under each chair, when the time is right we shall light them and rule as the prank masters!" Trunks cheered.

"So cool." Goten sighed.

"Yep." Trunks agreed.

They stood in Trunks' living room at Capsule Corp where the Fourth of July picnic was taking place later that night.

Goten stuck his hand in the crate and pulled out a thick explosive. "These things are really big, I wonder how loud the explosion will be." He said curiously.

Trunks looked thoughtful as he also took out a firecracker from their stash to inspect it. He rubbed his hand along the side, a strange glint coming to his eyes. Goten saw it and rolled his own eyes.

Trunks grinned as he handled the firecracker. "You know, these would be cool for when we're hav-." He began.

"_No_ Trunks, we are _not _having sex with fireworks." Goten said flatly.

"_Aw_, but Goten it would be an adventure." Trunks protested.

"Trunks." Goten said in warning.

"Just once?" Trunks whined.

"No! I don't want to light a fire up my ass!" Goten said hotly.

"I never said it was for _you_." Trunks teased.

Goten flushed at the thought and then turned to the purple headed boy with an expression of disbelief.

"You were really thinking of trying it out on yourself?" He snorted.

Trunks blushed. "Well, I…come on, it wouldn't hurt to try!" He tried to persuade Goten again.

"Fine Trunks." Goten relented.

"Really?" Trunks asked happily.

"Yeah, as soon as you do it to yourself." Goten winked.

"You suck Goten." Trunks pouted.

"Only for you." Goten grinned.

"Hentai." Trunks shook his head.

Goten sighed and stood with the box of fireworks. "Enough of the sex talk, are we gonna do this or what?" He asked.

"Is that an invitation?" Trunks asked cheekily.

Goten rolled his eyes and walked outside.

"Goten, I was just kidding!" Trunks cried.

"Come on Trunks, we have to set up this stuff before everyone gets here." Goten called over his shoulder.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." Trunks huffed.

"Really, I didn't know I turned you on that much." Goten giggled.

"Hey, I thought you said we stopped the sex talk!" Trunks complained as he caught up with the other boy.

Goten shrugged and grinned. "Couldn't help myself." He laughed.

He stopped in the center of the backyard and glanced around, nodding as he set down the box. The tables and chairs were already set up and waiting.

"Bleh." Trunks stuck out his tongue. "So how are we going to do this?" He sighed as he looked at there working area.

"Long and hard, just how I like it." Goten replied.

Trunks threw up his arms in defeat. "Goten I give up, I can't compete with you!" He cried.

"Geez Trunks, calm down." Goten smiled.

Sniff. "Well you won't stop." Trunks pouted.

"Okay, I'll stop." Goten sighed. "Now back to the plan, we're gonna put these things up all around the backyard with the chairs right?

Trunks nodded and pulled out the supplies they would need.

"So does this mean we also have to help set up the party stuff?" Trunks frowned.

"Sadly yes, but it is a price we will have to pay for this to work." Goten said bravely.

Trunks snorted. "Like you're going to do anything.

"Well I _was _planning on sitting here and watching your sexy ass set up everything but I suppose I can help." He smiled.

"Oh thanks." Trunks rolled his eyes.

Goten grinned and bounced around Trunks as he waited to be told what to do

"Okay." Trunks interrupted his bouncing. "Since you have so much energy, why don't you set up the party stuff and leave the fireworks to me." He said.

"K." Goten nodded.

He hopped to the party supplies and looked to the box, pulling out a bag of balloons.

"_Cool_." He drooled.

He ripped open the package and brought out the balloon. "Here we go." He chirped.

-----3 minutes later-----

"Hey Goten, I'm done over here, how 'bout you?" Trunks asked as he checked on Goten.

Goten had passed out from lack of air, balloon still in his mouth and he was spread out on the grass.

"Nn." Goten twitched.

Trunks put his hands on his hips. "What the heck Goten? How many balloons did you blow up?" He demanded.

He nudged Goten with the tip of his shoe and Goten jumped up hurriedly.

"It wasn't me!!" He squealed.

"What?" Trunks wondered.

Goten looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, it's just you." He said.

"What happened?" Trunks demanded.

"I got dizzy after a while and fell over." Goten said.

"How many balloons did you get done to have you pass out like that?" He questioned.

Goten glanced around and then felt the balloon in his mouth. He pulled it out and deftly tied a knot at the end.

"One." He replied happily.

Trunks fell over twitching and then leaped to his feet. "You only did one and you passed out?!" He cried.

"I can't hold my breath that long." Goten pouted.

"Yeah I know." Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Goten protested.

"Okay, well I finished taping the explosives." He rolled his eyes. "I suppose I can help you decorate." He snorted.

"Thanks Trunks!" Goten smiled.

"Any time." Trunks sighed.

"Don't worry Trunks, this is gonna be great!" Goten said happily.

"Hope you're right." Trunks nodded.

"I can't wait until tonight!" Goten squeaked.

----------

The party was in full swing, the lights were low and the moon was bright. (the decorations looked good too) In all, everyone was having a good time.

Trunks and Goten had found a secluded corner away from prying eyes and were now secretly watching everyone after a hot make-out session.

"Do you think anyone suspects anything?" Goten whispered.

Trunks thought for a moment. "I don't think so, it's been a while since our last prank, their defenses will be low." He grinned.

"What _was_ our last prank?" Goten asked curiously.

"I think it was when we were Gotenks." Trunks frowned. "Oh yeah, remember, the one with Dende." He chuckled.

A smile formed on Goten's face and he nodded. "That was so funny." He laughed.

"So how exactly do we set these things off? We can't just go around lighting fires under everyone's asses." Trunks pointed out.

"You're right, I was thinking along the lines of tiny ki balls." Goten said.

"That would work." Trunks nodded.

"The only question is when we should do it." Goten said.

"How 'bout when everyone is eating." Trunks suggested.

"When's that?" Goten asked.

"If I timed my stomach right it should be right about-."

"Food!" Bulma screamed.

"Now." Trunks grinned.

Goten kissed him and sighed. "I'm in love with a genius." He smiled.

"Of course." Trunks replied.

The two stood from their position in the bushes (:_rolls_ _eyes_: real secluded) and walked to the table where the food was being served.

They got in line and waited their turn to be served. Bulma turned back to the barbeque and screamed in frustration.

"Something keeps stealing the hotdogs!" She growled.

Goku popped up by her side. (anime style again!) "Maybe it was the dog." He suggested.

"We don't have a dog baka." Vegeta snorted.

Goku appeared next to Goten who jumped in surprise. "Maybe they stole them, they weren't here when you were cooking them." He pointed out.

"Don't blame _me_ dad!" Goten protested.

Goku then showed up near Gohan who was reading a book. "It was the smart one, he stole the hotdogs." He pointed.

"Dad, why would _I _take them?" Gohan pointed out.

Bulma sighed and rubbed her head. "I don't care _who_ stole them, just make sure it doesn't happen again." She said.

"Understood Bulma." Goku said, appearing by her side again.

"Will you calm down?!" Chi-chi screamed, hitting him with an iron pan.

Goku fell to his side twitching and Chi-chi turned to the others.

"Who gave him sugar?" She demanded.

Gohan laughed nervously and raised a hesitant hand. "Sorry, that was me. He kinda stole my skittles when I wasn't looking." He apologized.

Chi-chi turned back to the spot Goku had fallen but saw that he had already gotten up and was pestering the blue-haired scientist again.

"No Goku, you don't need cake!" Bulma snapped at his silent plea.

"Mom, can we get our food?" Trunks complained.

"Just wait one second!" She snapped.

She shoved a loaded plate into Goku's hands and pushed him towards the tables, waiting until Chi-chi had a firm grasp on him.

"Next!" She snarled.

Trunks and Goten waited patiently until it was their turn and then finally stood in front of Bulma, allowing her to fill their plates with food.

"Is everyone happy now?" She hissed.

Everyone nodded. (though a call for cake was heard in the background)

"Good, then let's get this party started." Bulma grinned.

Trunks and Goten sat next to each other, legs brushing beneath the table.

"When do we start?" Goten whispered.

Trunks shrugged silently. "Anytime you wanna." He replied.

"I want to do it now." Goten said excitedly.

Trunks nodded and gathered a small amount of ki in his hand. Before the two could do anything though, all hell broke loose.

Without any warning the fireworks went off, exploding the chairs and flinging their occupants onto the ground. (including Trunks and Goten)

Then the table chose that moment to explode, sending food showering everywhere. Screams erupted from the women as the cake fell on top of them. (much to the disappointment of Goku) Food continued to rain down upon them as gravity pulled the stray pieces from the air.

As though that wasn't enough more fireworks shot into the sky with a burst of color, brightening the battlefield even more and thundering through the once calm night.

"Oh no my hair!"

"My cake!"

"The light, it burns!"

"No, no don't pull that!"

"You're stepping on my foot!"

"My cake!"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Vegeta roared loudly.

All the commotion stopped and grew silent.

Everyone then turned to Trunks and Goten, glaring angrily.

"_What?_" Trunks cried, flinging his arm before him.

"Why do you automatically assume it was us?" Goten pouted.

"Because it usually _is_ you." Bulma said flatly, picking cake from her hair.

"Hmph, well it wasn't us." Trunks turned away from their glares.

Goten nodded sadly. "He is correct. Though we did have plans for tonight these were not part of them." He said in a seriously calm manner.

Bulma raised an eyebrow in doubt. "What's with the straight face?" She asked.

Goten laughed and grinned sheepishly. "Aw, no reason, I just thought it made me sound cool." He said scratching his head.

"I still think the brats did it and they shall pay." Vegeta growled.

Goku nodded. "Sorry boys, but I have to agree with Vegeta on this one." He sniffed. "You killed my cake."

"Translation." Gohan grinned. "You're going down."

"Wha?!" Trunks backed away.

"I agree! It's time you two paid for all the trouble you cause." Chi-Chi cheered, brandishing her pan.

The two in question paled as the three fighters stepped toward them.

"N-now just hold on a sec, can't we talk this over a bit?" Goten chuckled nervously.

"Talk time is over. Now's the time for running." Vegeta grinned evilly.

With a battle cry the three ran forward. Trunks was frozen in terror and Goten grabbed his hand as he ran by.

"Man this sucks! Whoever pulled one on us is good, but they're still really gonna pay." Goten growled as they fled for their lives.

----------

"Ha ha ha! Did you see their faces?"

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" A timid voice asked.

"Of course! Sweet revenge!" The other laughed.

"But Dende, isn't that abusing your powers?"

"Mr. Popo don't kill my fun!" Dende whined.

"Sorry sire." Mr. Popo bowed.

"Anyway, it's their own fault. It's payback for what they did to me as Gotenks." Dende pouted.

"Are you still sore about that?" Mr. Popo sighed.

"Mr. Popo, they locked me in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" Dende cried.

"It was only two days." Mr. Popo argued.

"Two _years _for me!" The green bean growled.

"Well would you consider yourself even?" Mr. Popo asked.

Dende looked over the edge of the Lookout and smiled as the two troublemakers were finally caught by their elders.

"Oh yeah." He grinned, backing away toward the creepy little man.

"Teenagers." Mr. Popo sighed.

"Yay! Now that my plan has been completed, let's light some fireworks!" Dende cheered.

"Yes sire." Mr. Popo said tiredly.

The short little slave thing brought out the box of firecrackers and set them before the green teen.

"Cool." Dende said in joy.

The young namek lit his sparklers and danced about happily, coming to the edge once again. He looked down and grinned at all the bright lights. He leaned over and cupped his hands around his mouth,

"Happy Fourth of July everyone!"

-owari-

Author: Bwahaha! :_shrugs_: I don' know I just wanted to do something for the 4th. I know what yur thinking, and you thought of this piece of crap? :_sighs_: Bleh, this is what happens when I get no sleep and have too much soda in my system. Oh well, review please!


End file.
